


Trying to Let You Know

by zhengxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and yixing a gynecologist, baekhyun is a barista, girl!Sehun - Freeform, mentioned other members, soulmates!au, was minseok even in this fic....oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: Yixing dreams of true love and finding his soulmate. Baekhyun dreams of hair dye and ways to make fun of Yixing's love life.





	Trying to Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Omg when will I ever truly follow a prompt well? I tried my best, prompter >< hope you enjoy even if this probably what you had in mind rip. Thanks to the mods for creating this wonderful fest! Also the title was inspired by Twice's Signal lol

At the age of 26, Zhang Yixing never questioned the role of soulmates in everyone’s daily life. All the questions he could possibly ask about it have already been answered, and he had learned to accept soulmates rather than question them. Though it wasn’t exactly like this when he was younger, things had slowly started to change once he grew older. 

 

Growing up in his grandparent’s house, the two conservative elders never liked to talk to Yixing about issues pertaining any possible partners for Yixing. Thus, the topic of soulmates never came up. Yixing never insisted they talk to him about it, so the topic wasn’t brought up thus was never talked about. The only times anyone ever indulged Yixing’s curiosities was when his mother would visit, and even that barely happened.

 

His mother’s visits were a delightful time when Yixing was in his younger years, and he liked having his mother’s presence, leading him into the world with stories and tales all teaching Yixing lessons about life and world he was living in. As Yixing grew older and his mother’s visits started becoming more rare, the stories and tales would have more mature lessons and were less of stories altogether, but rather, advice.

 

When the time came to talk about soulmates, it was the only time his mother would brighten Yixing’s imagination and longing for his future. His mother would tell him tales about soulmates, including the one of her own with Yixing’s father. He’d heard countless stories; two halves that make one whole, to love each other endlessly and to make each other better humans. Long after his mother’s departures, Yixing would sit in the grass of his grandparent’s backyard and dream about his potential soulmate, how they would love him unconditionally and always make him happy. His mother’s stories of soulmates were so dreamy that Yixing couldn’t wait to blissfully experience love himself.

 

The stories and tales didn’t last, as Yixing’s mother visited even more scarcely and thus the talk of soulmates was responsibly passed to his grandparents. His grandparent’s explanations of soulmates were less interesting to hear about than Yixing’s mother’s stories, but no less important. They talked about soulmates in more explicit terms, rather than through dreamy, romantic tales. Rather, Yixing’s grandparents would tell Yixing how he’d know when he’d find his soulmate.

 

At first, Yixing was relieved that there was actually a way to be able to find his soulmate, after all it could be hard with all the people in world. This however was crushed once Yixing found out that the way to identify a soulmate was through hair and eye color. Specifically, a soulmate having the same color of eyes as their soulmates hair, no matter the hair color be dyed or natural; a person’s eyes will change naturally to match with whatever colored hair their soulmate will have.

 

It made Yixing angry to be living in Asia, a place where many of the citizens have Black hair unless they dye it. Yixing would have wanted it to be at least more obvious than matching hair and eye color. It seemed like all his tales and dreamy stories were crushed, and reality hit Yixing harder than he was expecting. Yixing went through a time where he’d question the morality and the actual purpose of soulmates, but his questioning was always shot down by his mother.

 

Yixing got his first taste of the whole soulmate business when he was just fresh out of college and looking for a job. Yixing had only ever had dark brown eyes (something he curses the world for, since everyone around Yixing has dark brown hair, including himself), so it was a nice surprise when he woke up one day to light brown eyes. Yixing really liked the way it looked, and he was ecstatic that his soulmate must have dyed it lighter, making it easier for Yixing to find them. It made Yixing believe in soulmates again, that it really was just how the stories he’d heard were made it out to be.

 

Yixing’s happiness only lasted a week before his soulmate apparently decided that he didn’t like the look of light brown hair and dyed it. Black. Pitch black. Yixing had never screamed so loudly at the sight of himself looking in the mirror, because not only did he scare his friends thinking Yixing suddenly got possessed by a demon, he also had an important job interview the next day. Years later and Yixing still curses his soulmate’s existence for making him buy colored contacts and have to wear them for 5 months until his eyes returned back to dark brown. 

 

Yixing had thought about dying his hair, too, just to let his soulmate know that he’s out there. Every time he had tried, his grandmother would scold him about abusing the gift of soulmates, thus never resulting in Yixing successfully dying his hair. 

 

His friend Baekhyun is a different story. He constantly complains to Yixing about the fact that Yixing has never dyed his hair, because just like Yixing, Baekhyun’s soulmate hasn’t once touched the color of their hair. Yixing likes to ignore Baekhyun, because the only reason the younger wants their soulmate to dye their hair is not because it would be easier for Baekhyun to find them, but rather because Baekhyun wants eyes a different color than dark brown. 

 

Yixing usually rolls his eyes at Baekhyun whenever he goes off in tangents of having green eyes, to the point where Yixing considers breaking up his 3 year friendship with him. Unfortunately, Baekhyun works at Yixing’s favorite coffee shop and makes the best americano Yixing has ever tasted. Baekhyun’s ego is big enough as it is, so there is no chance Yixing would tell him that he’d rather not have any coffee at all if he can’t have Baekhyun’s infamous americano everyday, just like he has for the past 3 years. He knows it’s not healthy, but he swears he needs it to get through work - he’s already accepted the life of the modern adult. 

 

Since Yixing is a regular customer, he is not stranger to Baekhyun’s frequent hair dying. Yixing thinks that’s another reason he likes coming in so much - to see what weird color Baekhyun has dyed his hair this time. 

 

While Yixing finds it extremely amusing to see Baekhyun in neon green hair, he also pities whoever happens to be Baekhyun’s soulmate. They must have a collection of colored contacts in order to live their everyday life thanks to no other than Byun Baekhyun. Yixing sighs, only continuing to stare at Baekhyun’s head.

 

“What? Do you not like the green?” Baekhyun teases, leaving his workplace and overstepping Yixing’s personal space.

 

“Don’t you have a job to do right now?” Yixing asks, lightly hitting Baekhyun on the shoulder. Yixing laughs at Baekhyun’s ever present silliness. Baekhyun is quirky in all the places Yixing likes, but at the same time there are times he will have to admit that Baekhyun is just a bit too much to handle. Just a bit.

 

“Don’t you? The life of a gynecologist must be hard,” Baekhyun starts, before smirking evilly at Yixing. “Especially for someone who only sucks dicks.”

 

“I don’t only suck…” Yixing starts to protest, but unlike Baekhyun, Yixing likes to have some decency in public settings, so his thought is left unfinished. Baekhyun wiggle his eyebrows, suggesting Yixing to continue but Yixing only scoffs at the younger male.

 

“Sure, sure. What if your soulmate turns out to be a women, then?” Baekhyun asks, shoving his face way too close to Yixing’s for it to be called comfortable, but at this point in their friendship, Yixing is used to Baekhyun’s tactics. 

 

As for Baekhyun’s question, it is one that Baekhyun frequently asks Yixing, claiming he doesn’t believe Yixing is completely comfortable with women. Baekhyun is right to a degree - Yixing finds that a woman's presence makes him nervous, but it doesn’t lessen his attraction. 

 

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t mind though,” Yixing replies easily, taking yet another sip from his drink. He does it mostly to avoid further pursuing the topic of his love life, and Baekhyun catches on if his snort is anything to go by.

 

“How is it that someone who loves dicks ended up with a job where he has to see pussy all day? Like literal pussy,” Baekhyun laughs, not letting Yixing respond as he heads back to his counter. Yixing sighs, thinking about how the day Baekhyun gets fired for indecency will be the day Yixing will finally be the one to laugh at Baekhyun’s face. Yixing rolls his eyes, taking out some papers from work he has to look over. 

 

Well, it would be easy looking over his papers if it weren’t for the giggling from the table beside him, causing Yixing to lose focus. If Yixing were a mean person, he would snap and tell the table to keep quiet, but unfortunately Yixing is just too nice and polite for his own good sometimes. Nonetheless, he takes a peek at the table next to him and instantly regrets it. He sees them - a girl with cherry red hair and a girl sitting right in front of her with cherry red eyes. Soulmates.

 

Huffing, Yixing gathers his papers and decides to just continue reading them in his office. At least there he’ll be alone, and no giggling soulmates will distract him from his work.

 

Yixing likes to think he’s a considerate person, but even things get to him and make him irritated and angry. The topic of soulmates is an easy one to get Yixing riled up, because as mean as it sounds, he hates seeing soulmates being happy together. It reminds him of how much of a failure he is in the love department at his ripe age of 26. Unlike his very successful career, Yixing has gotten nowhere in his search of the one he’ll spend the rest of his life with, to the point where it overshadows all of Yixing’s successes in life.

 

Yixing  _ has _ tried -  _ he really has _ \- in the world of blind dating and one night stands, but none of them ever end in Yixing’s favor. 

 

Yixing’s grandmother, for some reason, thinks Yixing is only exaggerating with his lack of luck with dating, but Yixing truly isn’t exaggerating at all. When he had dated his ex Junmyeon, it’d been good during the start, typical of most early relationships. Between the two, nothing really went  _ wrong _ , but it certainly didn’t end right either. Yixing swears he’s  _ not _ bitter that Junmyeon left him to chase his real soulmate, _ definitely not bitter _ . 

 

Yixing hasn’t dated since Junmyeon, mostly out of embarrassment and fear. Yixing’s mother is especially impatient for Yixing to find his soulmate, as she is such an enthusiast for true love and the sort, to the point where sometimes she can’t let Yixing breathe with all the suggestions in dates and people. 

 

Yixing himself wonders when he’ll find his other half. 

 

//

 

“Yixing, you look sick,” Baekhyun tells him, passing him a big wad of napkins. Yixing gratefully takes them, patting the sweat on his forehead and on his palms.

 

“I’m nervous, not sick,” Yixing retorts, glaring at Baekhyun while he wipes the sweat from his hands. “I haven’t been on a date since Junmyeon and you know how wonderful that turned out.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, telling him, “Okay  _ Mister Dramatic, _ I doubt that will happen again.”

 

Yixing scoffs at him, throwing the sweat soaked napkins at Baekhyun, who in return sticks his tongue at Yixing when the napkins miss him. Baekhyun truly brings out the worse out of Yixing because Yixing is usually more caring towards his friends - but Baekhyun? Yixing thinks Baekhyun can choke himself.

 

“Why would you choose the cafe for a date setting? And who has dates in the morning, anyway?” Baekhyun continues rambling, mainly dissing Yixing’s date, whom should be coming any minute now. It isn’t easing his nerves at all, even making him more nervous and having second thoughts because Baekhyun brings up a good point -  _ who has dates in the morning _ .

 

“Oh jeez, are mornings not a good time? I thought I was being different,” a deep voice interrupts Baekhyun’s ramblings, leaving Baekhyun with his big mouth open. Yixing looks at the new voice, smiling when he sees a tall man pouting cutely at him.

 

“ _ Different my ass _ ,” Baekhyun mutters to himself, rolling his eyes as he gives Yixing a look as to say t _ his is your date?  _ Yixing rolls his eyes at the younger, thinking how much of a hypocrite Baekhyun is being. _ After all, Baekhyun dyes his hair every week to be different because according to him ‘normal people disgust him.’ _

 

“Please don’t mind him,” Yixing starts, scrunching his nose in distaste of Baekhyun’s actions, to which Baekhyun once again rolls his eyes at, but takes the hint and leaves. Yixing turns to the taller man and motions him to sit down. The man graciously nods, and takes a seat right in front of Yixing. “I’m Yixing, by the way.”

 

The taller man nods, grinning widely at Yixing. “I’m Chanyeol, pleasure to meet you.”

 

Despite it being the morning, Yixing finds that Chanyeol still manages to make the date fun with his bright personality and his funny banter, even when Yixing still feels himself feeling drowsy and would rather find himself under the sheets of his bed. 

 

Chanyeol engages Yixing with funny stories about his job as a producer, telling him all about his co-workers, including a small angry man named Kyungsoo and a comic dork named Jongin. Yixing laughs at every single one of Chanyeol’s jokes and stories, genuinely finding that spending time with the younger man is enjoyable.

 

When Chanyeol asks Yixing about things he does besides be a gynecologist, Yixing finds himself short of words. Yixing doesn’t do much of hobbies anymore because he takes so many hours at his job, but when he does have free time he likes to do a variety of hobbies. Instead of telling Chanyeol that, he tells him that he too likes listening and making music, only that he didn’t ever want to pursue it professionally like Chanyeol had. It’s not like he was lying to the younger, as Yixing really _ did  _ consider music as his profession at one point in his life.

 

At the mention of music, Chanyeol had become even more excited than previously and continue to blabber on about music, and asking Yixing what type of music is his favorite. Yixing happily indulges Chanyeol, engaging him in stories of different songs he had written when he was younger.

 

“You should come to this bar me and my friend Jongdae play at,” Chanyeol tells him, excitedly grabbing one of Yixing’s hands. With a blush covering more of Yixing’s face, he grins at the taller man and nods.

 

Yixing keeps contacting Chanyeol after their odd morning date, sending the younger man occasional texts here and there when he's on break or when he's about to go to sleep. He genuinely feels at ease talking to Chanyeol and having conversations with the latter, but it keeps bugging Yixing that he's supposed to be interested in Chanyeol in a romantic way.

 

Yixing thinks Chanyeol is a great guy, a really funny and caring guy at that, but he just doesn't seem to have that romantic interest towards him. Chanyeol just seems like a friend, and Yixing notices that he treats Chanyeol as just - a friend. He believes that Chanyeol treats him the same, as Chanyeol only flirted occasionally during their first date, but after a while once the two start to get to know each other, it started to die down and the two more just wanted to get to know each other.

 

Chanyeol still keeps inviting Yixing to go see him live with his friends, to the point where Chanyeol is practically nagging at Yixing. Yixing smiles sadly at the texts Chanyeol keeps sending him, happy to go to Chanyeol's performance, but sad that he only wants to go as a friend.

 

He knows Chanyeol will understand.

 

//

 

"So, where are your morning dates?" Baekhyun asks him, while he starts making Yixing's drink. Yixing's normally blank face transforms into an ugly frown, and it's directed at the one and only Byun Baekhyun.

 

"Chanyeol and I agreed to just stay friends," Yixing tells him, in a matter-of-fact tone, making Baekhyun start cackling evilly, as he always does when something disastrous happens to Yixing's love life.  _ What does he know? _ Yixing thinks to himself.

 

"Ya, what would you even know about relationships? I have not once seen you with another person romantically," Yixing says, just as Baekhyun is handing him his drink. Yixing takes it from Baekhyun's hand harshly, telling Baekhyun how frustrated the older is.

 

"I guess you're right." Baekhyun sighs, pouting obnoxiously at Yixing. "I was thinking about it one time actually, when I was younger - how stupid this whole soulmate thing is. Eyes and hair? Psh, like that's any helpful to finding my soulmate." Baekhyun scoffs, rolling his eyes and making himself look more crazy than usual. Unlike other times Baekhyun goes on into ridiculous tangents, Yixing can't help but agree with Baekhyun on this one.

 

"Actually, after thinking of all this I thought I'd make it easier for my soulmate, so I thought - why not dye my hair? So when I was like teen or something I totally went and dyed my hair brown. My mom was furious because I had done such a bad job of it," Baekhyun starts laughing, obviously amused at the antics that his younger self did. Yixing laughs at the image, of a younger Baekhyun with a badly done hairjob. (Not that his neon pink hair was any better, but he'd rather not say that to Baekhyun's face.)

 

"I actually had a similar experience," Yixing starts, recalling all those times he too wanted to dye his hair, in hopes of sending his soulmate a message. "Unfortunately, I wasn't much a very secretive child when I was a teenager. Or a mischievous one like you were and still are." Baekhyun, the immature one of the two, only sticks his tongue out to Yixing in response.

 

"Anyway, long story short my mom nor my grandma never let me dye my hair for soulmate purposes. They always told me that it was cheating and that I will find my soulmate no matter if I dye my hair or not, so I never tried to dye it since," Yixing finishes, taking his cup off coffee and seating himself in a stool directly in front of Baekhyun's work area.

 

"Nice, I guess you've always been quite the nice guy, huh?" Baekhyun teases him, winking at the older while wiping the counter in front of him. "My mom didn't really care about that, but my school got mad that I had dyed my hair so they made me dye it black not even a week later! Can you believe that? If I had already dyed it, why not let me enjoy it? School was such a fun killer." Baekhyun huffs, starting to angrily scrub the counter he was previously smoothly cleaning before. Yixing laughs in amusement, shaking his head at his friend.

 

Yixing even thinks of his own soulmate, who had dyed their eyes a lighter brown and then dyed it black shortly after. Perhaps Yixing's soulmate had a similar experience to Baekhyun and didn't have a choice about dying it black. Maybe like Baekhyun, his soulmate was trying to send a message to him. It really must be a small world where these little coincidences happen; it makes Yixing glad because there was a time Yixing really cursed his soulmate for the inconvenience that he had brought to Yixing's daily life, but perhaps it was just an innocent act after all. 

 

Yixing smiles to himself, feeling warmth spread through him and stay there for the rest of his day. It only makes Yixing more excited to finally meet his soulmate.

  
  


//

 

Weeks after his first encounter with Chanyeol, Yixing’s life continues as it did before having met Chanyeol. Except, he now has occasional outings to watch Chanyeol’s performances, but those are strictly friendly and for musical purposes, Yixing concludes. 

 

Yixing never liked disappointing his mother, as most children go, so imagine how hard it was for Yixing to tell his mother that things between and Chanyeol didn’t end up working. Yixing already knew what to expect even before calling his mom - the same disappointed sigh, a speech about how she only wanted Yixing to be happy with someone and a promise for another date that will surely capture Yixing’s heart. Yixing practically mouths along to his mother’s words when she says exactly what she’s told Yixing time and time again.

 

Yixing forgets the name of the girl he got set up with this time, as well as the place he’s suppose to meet her. He knows his mom will just bombard him with texts of reminders anyway. 

 

Besides his love life resembling a terrible rom com, Yixing  _ is _ a working man with a successful career from his own blood, sweat and tears. Yixing takes great pride in his job, also considering how many hours he works.

 

As a gynecologist, Yixing is used to having to have regular check ups for his clients, usually consisting of different things. Different types of clients always like to check for particular things, like the current client he’s doing a check up for.

 

Oh Sehun, a young attractive woman that seems to be quite promiscuous, judging by the frequency of her STD testings and how she _ loves _ to flirt with Yixing everytime she comes. As a professional, Yixing always politely swerves her attempts at flirting which he has seen put Sehun in a mood.

 

“So? Do I have an STD?” Sehun asks, raising her eyebrows expectantly at Yixing as the gynecologist is looking through her results. Yixing flips through the papers, finally concluding the results in his own mind’s accordance.

 

Yixing looks up from the paper to look at Sehun and smiles at the younger girl, “Luckily, you tested negative to all sexually transmitted diseases.”

 

Sehun sighs in relief, jumping off the room’s bed. “That’s a relief, isn’t it?” she says, winking at Yixing as she smirks at him.

 

“Yes,” Yixing says, laughing awkwardly at Sehun as he looks anywhere but her face. “Ah, you’ve been having safe sex, right?”

 

Sehun nods vigorously. “Of course! You can never be sure though, especially with how many er...partners I’m with.” Sehun explains as Yixing continues writing for her papers, finishing up her check up so that he can end their meeting. Sehun starts talking again, “Thank you by the way. You’ve been really accepting of my promiscuity, I can’t really say the same for many others. Everyone’s so caught up on this soulmate thing, it’s ridiculous.” With a final roll of her eyes, it was enough for Yixing to tense up as he writes in her papers.

 

Sensing the sudden tension in Yixing, Sehun speaks up again, “Oh sorry, did I offend you? Sorry, I meant the people who desperately chase for soulmates, it kind of ruins the point of love, no? At least that’s my opinion, so I’d rather just wait until it happens instead of forcing it, you know?”

 

Taking in the words, Yixing eases his body and turns to face her once more. “You didn’t offend me at all, I completely understand what you mean.”

 

With a strained smile, Yixing can’t help but know she’s right. Will he really enjoy how his soulmate and him meet if he forces it, like he has been lately? Perhaps he should just let things play out naturally just as they should, even if it means disappointing his mother and even disappointing a part of himself that yearns to have someone beside him.

 

If whoever created this soulmate ordeal really wanted Yixing to have already found his soulmate, then Yixing would already be with his soulmate. Perhaps Yixing isn’t meant to be with his soulmate yet, and he thinks he’s alright with that. 

 

Later, when he comes home and sees all the texts about his upcoming date that his mother set up, he confidently texts his mom that he’s busy and won’t be able to make it. Sighing, he knows he probably is disappointing his mother even further, but his love life isn’t his mother's and Yixing is already a grown man who can make his own decisions - especially those concerning his own love life.

 

Yixing’s mother tries to retaliate by sending more dates in Yixing’s way over the following weeks, but Yixing is quick to deny every single one, some with excuses but more often than not, Yixing tells her the harsh truth and declines the dates for disinterest in dating.

 

Baekhyun likes to mock all of Yixing’s failed dates, as he always had during the time Yixing had been dating each of them. Yixing kind of finds it funny that Baekhyun had disliked every single one of Yixing’s dates and they all ended up disastrously. Perhaps Yixing should follow Baekhyun’s love advice more often, the colored hair guy isn’t always wrong in this case.

 

//

 

Yixing’s day usually consists of waking up, going to the cafe, and then work. It’s a pretty simple routine that Yixing has gotten accustomed to and follows it religiously with no slip ups and no changes. The plan Yixing has from the moment he wakes up is to follow his everyday routine in its simplicity. It has never been a problem for the recent years, until now.

 

Waking up has never been hard for Yixing, as he always makes sure to sleep early right when he comes home from work, and always has a peaceful sleep. Waking up in the morning is an ease for Yixing, but even still the life of a working adult makes Yixing crave for his coffee every morning just for an extra boost.

 

When Yixing had woken up this morning, he hadn’t expected to look at himself in the mirror as he started brushing his teeth, and find himself with vibrant aqua blue eyes. Yixing had stared at himself for a good 5 minutes, in shock of how vibrant his eyes looked and just how weird it looked on him. As he looked closer into his eyes, he noticed that there were flecks of yellow around his pupil, which Yixing imagines it means that his soulmate must have gotten a bad hair job if blond is showing.

 

The longer he looked in his eyes, the fuzzier he felt about it, thinking about his soulmate with this color of hair. Even if he might not see them with this hair color, Yixing thinks that’s fine and he’s willing to wait until he does meet his soulmate.

 

Nonetheless, his change in eye color doesn’t get in the way of Yixing’s normal day routine onwards. He decides to hold off on putting on colored eye contacts therefore opting to sport his new natural eye color in pride, and continues his daily routine.

 

Yixing is excited to see the type of reaction he’ll be getting from everyone, especially Baekhyun. He’s curious to see how Baekhyun would react to Yixing’s eye color, also seeing as how much of a hair dye enthusiast Baekhyun seems to be.

 

Stepping inside the cafe Yixing always frequents every morning, he’s bummed to not see Baekhyun immediately. The counter stands empty without a loud, quirky barista to take his order. Sighing, Yixing makes his way to the counter anyway and patiently waits for Baekhyun - or anyone really at this point - to take his order. 

 

It isn’t long before someone bursts out of the employee’s back room and Yixing comes face to face with Baekhyun sporting vibrant aqua blue hair. Yixing gasps while raising his eyebrows and pointing at Baekhyun in shock. What a coincidence, Yixing laughs to himself.

 

Baekhyun is looking at Yixing with a blank expression, uncommon for Baekhyun as he always looks in his spirits even if he claims to hate mornings. Baekhyun clears his throat, furrows his eyebrows and starts speaking, “I guess we’re soulmates then after all.”

 

In confusion, Yixing tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows at the younger male. _ Soulmates? Him and Baekhyun? _

 

Yixing doesn’t think it’s possible, given how Baekhyun is always dying his hair different colors, and it wasn’t until today that Yixing had actually matched with Baekhyun. It’s got to be a coincidence, Yixing defends.

 

“Baekhyun, what are you talking about?  Isn’t this just a coincidence?” Yixing asks, in manner as if he was talking to a child. It only makes Baekhyun look more exasperated.

 

“No, you asshole. We’re soulmates, can’t you see?” Baekhyun tells him, his tone laced with irritation. “Do I have to explain it to you? If one soulmate has a certain hair color, their soulmate will have their eye color to match. I have blue hair, you have blue eyes. Soulmates!”

 

Yixing raises his eyebrows at Baekhyun in annoyance. “Do  _ I  _ have to explain it to you? You’ve dyed your hair so many other colors before, how could we be soulmates if this only happened once?”

 

As he says this, Baekhyun has the audacity to start laughing. The maniac starts cackling all across the cafe, making anyone near them start whispering amongst each other, and only increasing the ever forming blush on Yixing’s cheeks.

 

“Baekhyun?” Yixing finally starts reaching out at Baekhyun in whatever he’s on in his mind, trying to snap him out of it.

 

“You’re funny, Xing. I can’t wait to let my mom know how funny my soulmate is,” Baekhyun barely manages to get out, his words being interrupted by his own laughter. Yixing rolls his eyes, glaring at the barista in hopes of finally telling Yixing why he’s laughing so much. “Okay, I guess I should have told you I’m a wig enthusiast, shouldn’t I? I’ve been wearing wigs this whole time, okay? This is my real hair, and we are very much soulmates.”

 

Cue the excessive laughter from Baekhyun and a frozen Yixing. The only thing Yixing can do is stare as his supposed soulmate starts choking from his own laughter, with Yixing’s mouth hanging in disbelief.

 

Not only does the fact that he and Baekhyun are soulmates hits him right in the face, but the realization that maybe Yixing has sort of always been in love with Baekhyun the entire time. The way he acts with Baekhyun is so different than the way he acts with anyone else, and he’s always thought about how hard and weird it’d be to try to mimic that with someone other than Baekhyun. Baekhyun never fails to make Yixing laugh and brighten his day, Yixing would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy coming in everyday and seeing Baekhyun.

 

With his mouth still slightly open, Yixing comes to terms with his feelings for Baekhyun, with the fact that Baekhyun is indeed his soulmate. As Baekhyun slowly eases off from his laughing session, Yixing grabs Baekhyun forward and presses his lips against the blue haired man. Even from having done it completely from impulse, Yixing hums in content as he kisses Baekhyun across the cafe counter and in front of everyone around them. 

 

As he pulls back, Baekhyun is a stuttering red mess, to which Yixing can only fondly watch. After all, his wait is over and he can’t be more satisfied with who he will be loving for the rest of his life.

 

//

“You never knew I liked you? Are you really this dense?” Baekhyun giggles, burying his face in the crook of Yixing’s neck. His giggling hits Yixing’s neck, causing Yixing to laugh along with Baekhyun against his will.  _ He knows Baekhyun did it on purpose, too. _

 

“No, I thought you were like this with everyone,” Yixing calmly answers, furthering his neck from Baekhyun’s evil clutches. It only makes the younger want to attack Yixing’s poor neck even more.

 

“But I disliked everyone you dated! I made it very obvious!” Baekhyun exclaims, finally standing up Yixing’s lap and standing in front of Yixing and giving his soulmate a wink.

 

“Trying to let you know, signeul bonae, signal bonae!” 

 

As Baekhyun breaks out into Twice choreography, Yixing only laughs in amusement and cheers his boyfriend on. _ Yixing has always speculated Baekhyun as a secret Twice member. _

 

//

 

Dating Baekhyun turned out to be a lot harder than Yixing had first expected. Being blinded with the newly found news of being soulmates, Yixing now realizes how much he had hyped up Baekhyun for his own accord.

 

Living with Baekhyun is even worse, Yixing finds after having Baekhyun move in with him. The younger is a loud sleeper, likes to take Yixing’s blankets and sometimes pushes Yixing completely off the bed on accident. Baekhyun is just  _ loud _ , at practically everything he does. He’s a loud eater, loud video game player, loud singer, loud breather, loud  _ everything _ . Nonetheless, Yixing is in love with Baekhyun and loves every single one of Baekhyun’s flaws.

 

Except one: his tendency to flirt with every single living thing that can breathe. As he holds a can of coke in his hand, he starts squeezing it in anger as he watches Baekhyun flirt with someone across the room. Yixing knows Baekhyun is doing it on purpose, to fuel him and make him possessive towards Baekhyun.  _ Yixing isn’t having any of it. _

 

Later that night, when Baekhyun tries to play off as if he wasn’t flirting with every single person in the party they were at, Yixing just smiles at Baekhyun not saying a word to the younger. Yixing peacefully drives himself and Baekhyun to their apartment, without a word besides small talk about how fun the party was.

 

Yixing lets Baekhyun get ready for bed, taking off his eye makeup and quickly managing to fall asleep only minutes upon hitting their bed. Yixing sits on the corner of the bed, watching as his soulmate sleeps in tranquil. He smiles at Baekhyun’s beauty, even with a couple blemishes here and there, Baekhyun will always be the most beautiful to Yixing.

 

Yixing stands up from the bed, grabbing his car keys once more and quietly leaving their apartment. Yixing drives himself to the nearest drug store and makes his way inside. The store is empty besides the tired workers behind the cashier counters, which makes Yixing feel slightly guilty about coming so late in the night. Yixing came with a mission, and even his guilt won’t stop him from fulfilling it.

 

As he searches through all the aisles, he finally finds what he was looking for all along. Yixing smirks as he picks it up.

 

Black hair dye.

 

Yixing laughs evilly to himself as he thinks about how he will finally get back at Baekhyun for making Yixing have black eyes for 5 months. Yixing supposes this is what being soulmates is truly about.

 


End file.
